


Camelot Chat

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Gwen sign in to Camelot Chat the result is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot Chat

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Camelot Chat  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 949  
**Trope:** Online Romance  
**Summary:** When Arthur and Gwen sign in to Camelot Chat the result is unexpected.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

Maid-of-Iron: ??

Golden1: Hello. I read your profile. I think you sound very sweet. No pic?

Maid-of-Iron: I'm shy.

Golden1: No need. We are all here looking for the same thing.

Maid-of-Iron: What's that?

Golden1: Love.

Maid-of-Iron: I just checked your profile. You have don't have a pic either.

Golden1: Security protocol.

Maid-of-Iron: Huh?

Golden1: I work in the government.

Maid-of-Iron: Oh. Shame. You sounded like a fun person.

Golden1: Why is it a shame?

Maid-of-Iron: Government workers on here are old and bald. Bad experience.

Golden1: I'm not old or bald. I am fun.

Maid-of-Iron: No government workers. That's my rule.

Golden1: Hey! I took a chance on you. Take a chance on me.

Maid-of-Iron: I'll think about it.

Golden1: I need to go. I'll be on tomorrow at the same time.

Maid-of-Iron: Okay. Bye

 

 

Arthur logged off and went to look in the mirror. He checked his hairline.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as he walked into the room with a basket of clean clothes. 

"I was just.... Merlin, do you think I'm going to go bald?" Arthur asked.

'Only if you stop playing with your hair." Merlin said. 

"I don't play with my hair." Arthur glared at him. "I'm not Gwaine." 

"Maybe not as much as Gwaine but you do." Merlin started to strip the bed. "Sorry to be late but Gaius had me restocking the infirmary."

"Its fine. I have to go out. I'll see you later." Arthur walked out. 

Merlin glanced at the laptop on Arthur's desk and chuckled. "He's on Camelot Chat?"

Across the hall, Gwen put her phone back in her pocket when Morgana came in the room. 

"What were you looking at?" Morgana asked as she put her laptop down on her desk. 

"I was just trying out the new app for Camelot Chat." Gwen told her. 

"There's no one on there but dollopheads and stalkers." Morgana said. "If you want to meet someone take a class." 

"What kind of class would I take?" Gwen thought for a moment. "I could take a jewelry class or maybe a welding class." 

"Welding sounds interesting. You could make sculpture and iron gates then sell them." Morgana grinned. "You wouldn't need to be a maid anymore. You'd be an artist. You would also meet some fit men." 

"It would be my luck to get in a class of old men and women." Gwen sighed. "The only person on chat that has spoken to me is some government worker." 

"Take the class and delete that app!" Morgana sat down and opened her laptop. "I have a ton of homework." 

"I'll leave you to it." Gwen picked up the laundry basket an left. 

The next day, Gwen logged back in to chat. Immediately she saw her admirer's name pop up. 

 

Golden1: There you are. I was waiting for you. 

Maid-of-Iron: Oh so you're a stalker then?

Golden1: No but I would like to meet for tea. 5:00 at Bookman's.

Maid-of-Iron: Fine but how will I know you?

Golden1: I will be the one in a red jacket and blonde hair.

Maid-of-Iron: I'll have on a lavender sweater. Meet me in the historical section.

Golden1: Will do. Bye for now.

Maid-of-Iron: Bye.

 

Merlin walked into the room as Arthur was logging out. "Arthur you know there only ugly girls on there. Her profile pic is probably from a magazine." 

"Shows what you know. She doesn't have one." Arthur grinned. "I'm going to meet her for tea." 

"You had better tell me when and where so I can cover for you." Merlin really wanted to see what Arthur's date looked like. 

"Bookman's at five this afternoon. I have a meeting with Leon. I'll be back later." Arthur waved and left. 

Merlin frowned. He spotted Morgana through the open door. "My Lady, may I have a word with you?"

Morgana came into Arthur's room and shut the door. She rushed over and gave Merlin a quick kiss. "What is it?"

"Arthur has been on Camelot Chat and he has a date. Want to go with me to spy on him?" Merlin asked. 

"Oh yes." Morgana had a twinkle in her eye. "Gwen's been on it too. I wonder if .... No it couldn't be. Could it?"

Merlin laughed. "No. Its not possible. Meet me outside Bookman's at just past five this afternoon. This should be fun." 

"Got it. Tea is on me." Morgana kissed Merlin one more time and left. 

At five o'clock, Arthur stood waiting in the historical section of Bookman's bookstore. He checked his watch and sighed impatiently. 

Gwen peeked around the corner and saw a tall blonde man in a red leather jacket. She ducked back around the corner and made sure everything was in place. She turned the corner and ran right into Arthur. 

"My Lord." Gwen bowed and realized he was the man she had seen. 

"Guinevere are you looking for a book?" He looked down at her and saw the lavender sweater. 

Gwen was his date! 

"I'm actually looking for my date. You wouldn't happen to know him. He goes by the name Golden1." Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

"Ah. That's me. You're Maid-of-Iron." Arthur said. "I can't believe this I feel so silly." 

"I'll just go." Gwen blushed and turned to leave. 

Arthur grabbed her arm. "Stay. We'll have tea." 

"Okay." Gwen said. "But only if you are sure." 

"I am." Arthur smiled. 

Ten minutes later, Merlin and Morgana peered through the front window and saw Arthur and Gwen laughing and then kiss.

"Merlin, I think I need a drink instead." Morgana said. 

"Me too. Let's go." Merlin grabbed her hand and went down the street to the pub. 


End file.
